


arthur x reader drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are welcomed home by a (concerningly) horny Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 56





	arthur x reader drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first x reader fic so sorry if its not that great/if theres any mistakes :,) i wasnt sure how to start it so it kinda comes out of nowhere OTL ..theres some explicit stuff but nothing TOO explicit! i wrote this with a male reader in mind but any gender works! any comments/critiques/thoughts would be very much appreciated. if enough people like it i might continue with this story ;)

“Welcome home, Arth-” You began before being abruptly cut off by a pair of lips pressed against yours. Arthur giggled against your lips, pecking at them softly with his usual wide-toothed grin. He continued there, running his hands down your sides as you smiled with him, letting out a huff of laughter. “You seem like you’re in a good mood.” You said in a hushed voice against his lips. He chuckled softly for a second before laughing in an uproar, pulling away from you to laugh into his hands.

Unlike most times, his laughter seemed genuine.

After a moment he winded down, snorting softly as he turned back to you, his smile still remaining. His eyes crinkled with his grin, looking mischievous. “You should have seen him. The-The look on his face-!” He could barely finish his sentence before laughing wildly again.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Who did you hurt, Arthur?” You said with concern.

“Psh, don’t be like that with me,” He said with a scoff and a wave of his hand. “You hated him just as much as I did.” His voice dropped. “Hoyt.” Arthur said with distaste. His smile was gone. “Kicked his brains out. Right outside the alleyway.” His mouth twitched, trying to contain a smile. Arthur couldn’t help himself. “You shouldv'e been there. Coulda held him down, muffle his screams…” He trailed off, holding back a giggle in his throat. “Kicked him ‘til his– heh- his brains were spilled on the pavement- hah–” He gurgled out a laugh before clawing a hand onto his face, hiding his hysterical laughter.

You felt your heart beat in your chest. As much as you loved him, you had to wonder what it would be like if you were on his bad side. If _you_ were the one getting your brains kicked out. You dreaded the thought, but it kind of turned you on. In a sick, convoluted way. “Arthur…” You began. He turned back to you, pulling you closer. He hovered over your neck, breathing heavily, the heat spreading on your skin. You closed your eyes and shuddered.

“You should have been there,” He repeated quietly before planting a kiss on your neck. “It was- nnf-_ amazing_,” He let out a strained groan, kissing further down your neck, nibbling softly at the tender skin. Was he humping your leg??? “_Fuck_, I want you so bad,” He said with a sigh before running his fingers through your hair, pulling you in for a kiss. Your lips pressed together, hard enough to bruise. He moaned into your mouth, riding your thigh as his hands ran up your shirt, your skin quivering beneath his touch. He clawed at your chest, scraping his dull fingernails down your body. You pulled away to gasp breathlessly, banging your head against the wall behind you. You shot him a dirty look, knowing that there would be red marks all over your chest in the morning. He simply smiled. Arthur continued to grind against your thigh, letting out the sweetest little grunts and whines as he hid his face in your neck, indirectly telling you “more, more, please,”. With a shaky exhale, you felt yourself throb in your pants.

Arthur began kissing you again, this time anywhere he could reach. On your cheek, on your neck, on your nose, before circling back to your lips, letting out a giggle. He scraped down your chest again. You let out another shaky exhale, locking eyes with him. “Shit, Arthur,” You swallowed, inhaling deeply. The was a faint, lingering smell of cheap makeup and cigarettes. “What do you want?” You whispered, exhaling softly onto his lips.

"I want you.” He repeated.


End file.
